Se trahir
by MayaMadena
Summary: "Les gens comme toi qui sont nés avec des alter parfaits ne pourront jamais comprendre !" C'est fou comme de simples mots peuvent nous faire si mal. Comme un combat de quelques minutes peut sembler avoir duré une éternité lorsque l'enjeu prend une importance inattendue.


L'univers de My Hero Academia appartient à son auteur Kohei Horikoshi, je ne fais que l'emprunter.

Salut à tous !

Je suis de retour avec un deuxième petit One-shot sur My Hero Academia.

Cette fois-ci je revisite un peu l'affrontement entre Izuku et Shinsou pendant le festival sportif. C'est un passage que j'ai vraiment adoré, moins par le combat en lui-même qui ne dure que quelques minutes finalement, que par l'ironie du truc. Midoriya se prend en pleine face tout ce qu'il a dû ressentir toute sa vie, et maintenant ça se retourne contre lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ils sont tous les deux à la fois très différents, et semblables dans leurs vécus, à cause de leur alter ou l'absence d'alter pour l'un.

Alors que bon, honnêtement, il envoie du pâté l'alter de Shinsou. Même s'il est à double tranchant, ce n'est quand même pas aussi contrariant que pourrait l'être le pouvoir de Kilgrave par exemple, pour ceux qui connaissent. La société dans My Hero Academia est vraiment foireuse, ce n'est pas dit explicitement mais ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, il n'y a qu'à voir Izuku ou même Stain.

Je reprends les dialogues du manga, que je trouve un peu mieux. Ils sont légèrement différents de ceux de l'anime, mais dans l'ensemble c'est les mêmes reproches, juste quelques petits trucs qui ont été enlevé. Juste un petit détail dans le manga, Shinsou demande à Izuku-zombie de s'agenouiller, dans l'anime ils ont enlevé cette réplique. Pourquoi ? Pour ce que ça change en plus, parce que même dans le manga Izuku ne relève pas. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire de ça. Mais bon je veux savoir quand même.

Sinon je les aime bien tous les deux, je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Dommage qu'il n'y est pas encore beaucoup sur eux, sur le fandom comme dans la série.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

SE TRAHIR

 _"Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un idiot pour avoir lui-même laissé filer sa chance ?"_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!"_

Mais qu'il était con. Les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche avant même qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en train de parler. En une fraction de seconde, il était déjà trop tard. Quel idiot. Ojiro l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prononcer un seul mot face à son adversaire, il le savait. Il se l'était même répété en boucle juste avant d'entre sur le terrain. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de ne pas parler, juste pour cette fois, juste pour quelques minutes, juste pour ce combat. C'était la seule chose à retenir afin de gagner ce match. Et le voilà qui tombe dans un piège si gros que s'en était insultant, dès les premières secondes.

Pitoyable.

ll était comme ça. C'est sans doute dans sa nature de réagir inconsciemment aux injustices. Et il trouvait extrêmement injuste de mépriser le courage de son camarade de classe qui avait en effet laissé filer sa chance en se retirant du tournoi, mais cela pour rester honnête envers lui-même. Il avait donc réagi instinctivement, sans réfléchir, comme un réflexe involontaire. Il pensait peut-être atteindre Shinsou avant de finir sa phrase. Peut-être qu'Ojiro s'était trompé sur le pouvoir de celui-ci, après tout il avait été assez flou et imprécis dans son histoire. Ou bien ce n'était qu'un lapsus. Une erreur si grossière qu'elle devait être significative de quelque chose de plus profond en lui. Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais. Il a juste agi bêtement, comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent auparavant.

Quelle importance maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le contrôle de son corps lui échappait entièrement. Il n'est plus que spectateur de son échec. Son adversaire lui ordonna aussitôt de se diriger vers les limites du terrain, et il obéit immédiatement. Ses jambes en tout cas. Il les sent bouger mais ne contrôlait rien. Tout était très confus. Izuku avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le tournoi, le match, le public, les voix des commentateurs, les caméras qui le filmait, All Might qui le regardait, tout ça était... brumeux. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. En revanche, la voix de Shinsou, elle, était extrêmement limpide et intelligible. C'était une sensation particulièrement étrange. Sur le coup il ne saurait même pas dire si c'était désagréable. Mais ça l'était évidemment, ça ne pouvait que l'être.

De toute façon, c'était bientôt terminé. Il se rapprochait rapidement des limites du terrain. Toutes ses tentatives pour faire réagir la moindre partie de son corps semblaient inutiles, il voudrait pouvoir bouger juste un doigt, ou même se casser un membre ou deux à cause d'une utilisation encore maladroite du One for All, pour une fois que ça lui serait utile. Sa seule et unique chance d'échapper à la manipulation c'est un "choc". Un choc. Il doit utiliser son alter tout de suite. Il doit y arriver. S'il pouvait seulement se casser un doigt... C'est foutu. Bordel ! Alors ça se termine comme ça... Qu'est-ce que ?!

Pendant un instant, il se sentit entouré d'autres personnes. Une hallucination ? Il eut l'impression que son doigt avait bougé. Non, ça ce n'était pas une illusion. Il avait bougé ! La puissance de son alter était bien concentrée dans sa main. Il en fut sûr au moment où un craquement sonore et une horrible douleur vinrent lui confirmer qu'il était à nouveau maître de ses mouvements.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire, tout comme Shinsou qui avait l'air bien plus surpris que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. C'était sa seconde chance ! Il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Il ne devait pas prononçait un seul mot, et cette fois plus d'excuses. Il faut finir ce combat le plus rapidement possible.

 _"Dis quelque chose... pourquoi tu..."_

Surement pas. Il ne tombera pas dans un autre piège. Trop de personnes ont placé leur confiance en lui. Il refusait de les décevoir, à nouveau. Il a encore tant de chose à prouver.

 _"Tu possèdes autant de pouvoir dans ton petit doigt ! Ça me rend jaloux !"_

Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. C'était pareil pour lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et puis...

 _"Pour moi, il n'y a pas de chemin rapide pour réussir ici, pas avec cet alter ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux comprendre..."_

Si.

 _"Toi qui possède autant de chance !"_

De la chance ? C'est vrai, il en a. Il a terriblement de chance en vérité. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas mais désormais il faisait partie de ces personnes qui ont de la chance. Une chance presque insolente. Il voulait croire qu'elle était méritée. Les personnes comme Kacchan, ou même Todoroki, ils ont peut-être leur propre combat à mener, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils connaissent du sien ? Rien ne leur était impossible. Entrer à U.A n'a été qu'une formalité, une évidence pour eux. Lui il avait dû se battre, chaque jour, sans relâche. Et même ça ce n'était pas suffisant. Il a dû gagner son ticket d'entrée, il avait dû faire ses preuves pour le mériter. Il est né sans alter, et il en avait souffert toute sa vie. Il en souffrirait encore aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas obtenu le One For All. Et juste pour ça, il était chanceux. Contrairement à tous ceux qui sont... Qui étaient comme lui. Comme Shinsou.

 _"Non, les gens comme toi qui sont nés avec des alter parfaits..."_

S'il savait.

 _" Ne pourront jamais comprendre !"_

Oh il comprenait très bien. Peut-être plus que lui. Izuku comprenait si bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui hurler la vérité. De la hurler au monde entier. Si seulement il pouvait.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Tout ça ce n'était plus uniquement dans le but de faire réagir Midoriya. Ce n'est plus un piège, plus maintenant. C'était sa colère qui parlait, sa peine, son dégoût pour ce monde si injuste. Son expression ne trompait pas. Izuku avait ressenti ça aussi, et d'une manière différente, il le ressentait encore. Il savait que ça le suivra toujours. Sur ce terrain, à ce moment précis, tout les différenciait. Pourtant, ils se ressemblent bien plus que ne pourront jamais l'imaginer toutes les personnes qui les regardent. Même pas Shinsou lui-même.

C'était douloureux. Et il ne parlait pas du coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de son adversaire. Des coups il en avait déjà pris, et la douleur finissait par disparaître ou s'atténuer.

Pas celle-là.

 _"Crache quelque chose, bon sang !"_

Sérieusement ? Sa théorie se confirme. Shinsou semblait désespéré, il avait laissé tomber l'idée de lui tendre un nouveau piège. Izuku ne perdrait pas. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin désormais.

 _"Tu essayes de me faire sortir? Ne sois pas si débile... !"_

Et il en a marre de ce combat.

 _"C'est toi qui sors ! "_

C'était faux, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Izuku entendit à peine la voix de Midnight qui annonçait sa victoire au moment où il envoya Shinsou hors de la zone. Il avait gagné. Mais c'est étrange... Quand on gagne, on devrait être heureux, non ? Il devrait. Il ne l'est pas.

Il ose à peine le regarder, mais il ne peut pas en rester là. Il voudrait trouver une façon de le soutenir, mais les mots ne lui viennent pas. Et il n'est pas censé parler. Enfin le combat est terminé de toute façon, il ne risque plus grand-chose maintenant :

 _"Pourquoi les héros-"_

 _"Je ne peux rien faire contre ce que je suis, si ?"_

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une vraie question. Il se l'est lui-même posé tellement souvent. Il avait parlé d'un air détaché, comme s'il avait perçu le malaise entre eux. Encore une fois Izuku ne sait pas trop quoi ajouter, même si, en temps normal, la réponse lui serait venue aisément. Il n'a jamais voulu céder à la fatalité. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

 _"... Même avec ces résultats aujourd'hui, je peux toujours espérer entrer dans le département des héros."_

...

 _"Je ne renonce pas. Et rappelles-toi de ça : Je vais entrer dans la filière héroïque, et tous vous montrer que je peux être un putain de héros ! Tu verras !"_

Izuku se retient du mieux qu'il put d'arborer un grand sourire qui le caractérisait si bien. Ses pensées le ramenèrent quelques mois en arrière, à côté d'un collégien aux taches de rousseur se répétant sans arrêt quelque chose de similaire pour se donner du courage. Il espérait sincèrement que cette promesse se réaliserait. S'il pouvait l'y aider, il le ferait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentait concerné.

Shinsou se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter là-dessus, si ? Izuku voulait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un... Il avait une idée !

 _"Bien-"_

Ah.

Tant pis pour la réplique. Il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle de son corps. Le combat était terminé, alors pourquoi...

 _"La majorité des gens seraient un peu plus inquiets en m'adressant la parole."_

Il n'était pas la majorité des gens. Et il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être sur ses gardes avec lui. C'était peut-être une erreur, mais son intuition lui assurait que c'était un risque à prendre.

 _"Si tu continues, ça serait très facile pour moi de prendre l'avantage sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Et ça ne sonnait toujours pas comme une question. De toute façon Izuku n'était déjà plus capable de réfléchir clairement, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'alter qui... N'agissait plus. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

 _"Alors au moins..._ _Ne perds pas trop honteusement là-bas."_

C'était définitivement un risque à prendre.

C'est fou comme de simples mots peuvent nous faire si mal. Comme un combat de quelques minutes peut sembler avoir duré une éternité lorsque l'enjeu prend une importance inattendue.

Ou serait-il maintenant s'il n'avait jamais rencontré All Might ? S'il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler lorsque Kacchan avait été capturé ce jour-là ? Il n'aurait jamais reçu le One for All. Aurait-il réussi à enter à U.A malgré tout ? Honnêtement, il en doute. Est-ce qu'il aurait renoncé à devenir un héros ? Peut-être.

Non.

Il n'aurait pas renoncé.

Il était comme ça.

Et pourtant l'univers tout entier lui donnait tort. Sa famille, ses camarades, les adultes comme les enfants, les gens qu'ils connaissaient et même ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, personne n'y croyait à part lui. Le symbole de la paix lui-même lui avait conseillé de laisser tomber.

 **"C'est bien d'avoir des rêves, mais il faut aussi savoir accepter la réalité"**

La réalité... La voilà, la réalité. Il avait réussi. Mais pas sans pouvoirs. Pas juste grâce à tous ses efforts et sa volonté sans failles, ou presque. Il aurait préféré. Il en aurait bavé, mais il y serait arrivé. Il aurait utilisé son intelligence, son inventivité, ses capacités, et son analyse qu'il travaille depuis toujours avec ces carnets. Il leur aurait prouvé à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort. La vérité c'est que sa victoire, il la doit au One For All. Son entrée à U.A aussi, ou au moins dans le département des héros. Tout ça, c'était juste un gros coup de chance. Finalement il ne pourra jamais réellement prouver que l'on peut devenir un héros sans alter.

Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, sa vie avait tellement changé. Il n'avait jamais été si près de son objectif, il n'était plus seul, et on lui offrait enfin de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Désormais tout été différent. Grâce à son alter. La réalité c'est qu'Izuku avait aussi un peu honte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir... triché. D'avoir trahi une partie de lui.

Plus que jamais, il avait encore beaucoup à prouver. Tout comme _lui._

 _"Promis !"_

Ah.

Il s'est encore fait avoir.


End file.
